Eagle Artillery
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Eagle Artillery has nearly unlimited range and targets tough enemies with exploding shells. However, it won't activate until a large amount of troops have been deployed." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Eagle Artillery is a very powerful Town Hall 11 exclusive defense that has a range that covers almost the entire map but has a dead zone, similar to but bigger than that of a Mortar. **During a defense, the Eagle Artillery remains dormant at the start, and activates only after a total of at least 180 housing spaces worth of troops have been deployed. Eagle Artillery will light its eyes at first after 150 housing spaces worth of troops. ***When the Eagle Artillery is ready to fire, the eagle head slides down to the front of the structure to reveal a hexagon shaped barrel with bright light pulsing around it. ***Heroes and Spells that have been deployed regardless of level, will count towards the 180 needed to activate the Artillery. Each Hero is worth 25 troop housing spaces, and each Spell housing space is worth 5 troop housing spaces. ***Activating the Archer Queen's or Barbarian King's ability will not add more troop spaces. Nor does the Witch add more troop spaces when summoning Skeletons. Dropping a Skeleton Spell only adds the spell's equivalent worth of 5 troop housing spaces, the Skeletons don't add more spaces; similarly dropping a Clone Spell only adds the spell's equivalent worth of 20 troop housing spaces, the cloned troops don't add more spaces. **It fires a volley of three successive shots at regular 10 second intervals. Each shot is able to deal devastating splash damage (in a very small radius) to the unit it targeted with extremely small splash damage (in a big radius and knocks back smaller troops) to the units near its target. **The Eagle Artillery targets according to a "heat map" or "hitpoint map". In other words, it targets the area with the largest density of hitpoints. ***Unlike other defenses which keeps targeting the same troops until they die, the Eagle Artillery recalculates its targets each volley. ***Although the Golem is the "preferred target" of the Eagle Artillery, the Eagle Artillery always targets the area with the largest density of hitpoints regardless of whether or not there are Golems on the battlefield. However, due to the Golem's high hitpoints, the Eagle Artillery has a very high chance of prioritizing a cluster of Golems. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Place this defense in a place where its blind spot is covered, like a Mortar. Remember that it will only activate and begin to attack when a certain amount of troops are deployed, so keep it near the middle. This is so that by the time enemy troops start to enter your base, it will be in action. **The Eagle Artillery deals 3x damage against Golems/Golemites; utilize it well to destroy them and expose weaker units such as Wizards, Witches and Heroes to firepower. **Try to centralize the Eagle Artillery so troops cannot get to it easily as it does more damage. In an anti three star base, centralizing the Eagle Artillery is more important than protecting the Town Hall. *'Offensive Strategy' **Use freeze spells to stop the Eagle Artillery from shooting your units. You have to freeze it when it is about to shoot, not during its 10 second intervals, nor after the missiles are already in the sky. **The Grand Warden's ability can be used to tank one volley of shots from the Eagle Artillery for any units inside his proximity. Use this when units are going into the core of the base. **You can use the Jump Spell to have melee troops destroy the Eagle Artillery quickly. **A level 1 Eagle Artillery can be destroyed by 5 level 7 Lightning Spells and two level 4 Earthquake Spells, but this isn't recommended as these spells comprise almost a full complement of Spells, leaving only one Dark Spell for the rest of the attack. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 1, the Eagle Artillery appears to be an eagle head on an iron podium, with hard iron feather-like decorations near where the ears would be, connected with chains. It appears to be made out of iron, rock and gold. **At level 2, the color of the iron surrounding the wings, the chains, and the base changes color from silver to gold. ---- *'Trivia' **The Eagle Artillery was added in the 10th December, 2015 update as part of the Town Hall 11 Update. **At ClashCon 2015, the sneak peek of the Eagle Artillery was shown to fire a yellow beam into the sky that drops onto enemy targets. However, that has since been changed into a volley of three consecutive shots of orange artillery shells. **The Eagle Artillery has the fewest levels of any other defensive building in the game, having only two levels. **The total area covered by the Eagle Artillery is approximately 7,700 tiles - more than 12 times the area covered by a ground-mode X-Bow and more than three times the area of your village. **The Eagle Artillery is the only defense in the Home Village whose in-game statistics use "damage per hit" rather than "damage per second" (several defenses in the Builder Base, such as the Double Cannon, share this property too). However, many players think that the Mortar should be changed to share this property. **There is an achievement for destroying a certain amount of Eagle Artilleries called Anti-Artillery. **The Eagle Artillery has the most health of any defense in the game. **The Eagle Artillery's level 2 upgrade is tied with the level 20 Grand Warden, the level 5 Inferno Tower, the level 6 Bomb Tower, and the level 7 Clan Castle as the most expensive Gold/Elixir upgrades in the game; all five take 10,000,000 resources. **The Eagle Artillery uses the Cannon's sound effect when tapped, but has its unique sound effect when placed. *90 individual shots. Each volley comes in three shots, but it's possible to fire only the first one or two shots in a volley. ru:Орлиная Артиллерия de:Adlerartillerie es:Águila de Artilleria fr:Aigle artilleur Category:Defenses Category:Anti-air Category:Buildings Category:Elixir